A Lonely Angel
by A Secret Garden
Summary: J'ai écris cette fic' dédicacée a LovelyDarkPearl et Milley Black! Désolé pour les fautes si j'en ai faits et laissez des reviews s'il vous plait! Merci à tous et Bonne Lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle Vie ,Nouvelle Ville ,Nouvelle Rencontre**

C'était une pluvieuse matinée d'octobre , le ciel était gris , il faisait froid et l'on pouvait sentir l'odeur des feuilles mortes mouillés dans l'air. Les rues de Littlehampton était désertes et les passants se faisaient rare. Non loin de là au Bartholomew park , Alex une jeune fille aux court cheveux noirs de jais et à la peau pâle était comme à son habitude sous un arbre en train de dessiner , quelques gouttes perçaient a travers les branches de l'arbre sous lequel elle se trouvait mais elle n'en n'avait que faire tout ce qui la préoccuper pour l'instant c'était le fait qu'elle soit obligé de vivre dans une nouvelle ville , d'aller dans un nouveau lycée et d'avoir de nouveau amis.

Il y a un mois alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, son père assis dans un fauteuil du salon lui avait annonçai qu'ils allaient déménager a Littlehampton, surement une idée de Caroline sa belle-mère avait pensé Alex mais cette fois-ci a sa grande surprise ce n'était pas elle . Alex avait tenté de revenir sur la décision de son père mais en vain à la fin du mois ils déménageraient pour cette charmante petite ville cottière d'Angleterre. Alex était arrivé a Littlehampton seulement que depuis deux jours son père et sa belle-mère étaient aux anges , Alex , elle, était nettement moins enthousiaste elle trouvait que cette ville était morose et triste. Le seule réconfort qu'elle avait était qu'elle allait enfin retrouvé sa meilleure Adeline Fairwind . Adeline et Alex se connaissaient depuis l'enfance elles avaient grandi ensemble à Londres avant qu'Adeline ne déménage lorsqu'elle avait 14 ans, elles étaient inséparables et avaient faits les 400 coups ensembles et le fait de pouvoir se retrouver après tant d'années les remplissaient toutes deux d'une joie immense. Bien des heures était passés et bien qu'Alex s'abandonnait dans quelques songes la réalité la rattrapa , elle regarda son portable: l'écran affichait 15H00 elle était en retard pour la rentrée des classes du lycée Sweet Amoris. Elle ramassa en quatrième vitesse ses affaires et partis en courant vers le lycée.

Alex arriva devant un grand bâtiment ancien, a ce moment le vrombissement d'une moto ce fit entendre derrière elle, Alex se retourna et y vit un jeune homme aux cheveux de feu habillé tout en cuir descendre de la moto. Le jeune homme adressa un regard hautain à Alex qui le regardait et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers l'établissement. Alex reprit ses esprits et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. A vrai dire elle était perdue, elle ne savait vraiment pas ou se trouver sa salle de classe , au détour d'un couloir elle vit 2 jeunes filles une était grande et avait les cheveux bleus et l'autre était petite et avait les cheveux châtains clairs.

Alex alla a leur rencontre.

« Salut..Excusez moi mais vous pouvez me dire ou se trouve la salle..230?»leur demanda Alex en regardant sur le papier

« ALEX!»s'écria la châtain clair tout en serrant Alex dans ses bras

« ADELINE!»s'exclama a son tour Alex en serrant également la châtain dans ses bras

« J'ai failli pas te reconnaître tu sais! Je suis vraiment contente de revoir!» lui dit Adeline

«Moi aussi!»lui répondit Alex

« Milley laisse moi te présenter Alex Morrison ma meilleure amie!» Adeline s'adressant a son amie au cheveux bleus

« Ravie de te rencontrer Alex! Moi c'est Milley Black!» dit la bleu avec un large sourire

« Ravie de te rencontrer aussi!»répondit Alex en rendant son sourire a Milley

« Et d'où viens tu comme ça? Tu es sure que tu t'es pas perdue! Littlehampton est aussi perdue qu'Adeline devant un cours de Math!»lui demanda Milley amusée

« héééééé!» rétorqua Adeline vexée

« Je viens d'arriver de Londres i jours seulement , mon père a voulu qu'on déménagent ici et oui je suis d'accord Adeline est vraiment perdue devant un cours de Math!»lui répondit Alex

« Hahaha!J'espère que tu vas te plaire ici!» répondit Milley a l'attention d'Alex

« Moi aussi!» répondit Alex.

« Bon c'est pas tout , mais on devrait aller en classe ou sinon Mr. Stinson va nous défoncer!» s'alarma Adeline

« Ouais elle a raison! C'est la salle 230 celle que tu cherchais suis nous!» dit Milley à Alex

La jeune fille se dirigeait vers la salle 230 accompagnée d'Adeline et de Milley.


	2. Bienvenue à Sweet Amoris

**Bienvenue a Sweet Amoris**

Alex traversa bon nombre de couloirs anciens dont les murs étaient ornés de vieux portraits des fondateurs du lycée et de leur famille ; une atmosphère étrange flottait dans cet édifice , mais cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Alex. Les 3 jeunes filles arrivèrent devant une ancienne porte en bois . Adeline et Milley l'ouvrirent et s'engagèrent dans la pièce suivie d'Alex un peu anxieuse. La pièce était boisée et sentait les vieux livres et le thé. Appuyé contre le bureau un jeune professeur accueilli Alex:

« Bonjour tu dois être la nouvelle élevé..hmm...Alex Morrison c'est ça?» lui demanda le professeur en regardant la liste des élèves.

A ces mots Alex se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise et rougie car elle était nouvelle et sentait le regard des autres élevés de la classe sur elle.

« euh...Oui c'est ça..» répondit Alex timidement

«Bien je suis Mr. Stinson le professeur de Philosophie! Prend ce livre et va t'asseoir je vais commencer le cours» dit le jeune professeur avec un sourire tout en lui montrant un manuel de Philosophie

Alex acquiesça , prit le manuel , et se dirigea vers des tables.

« Au fait Alex , j'espère que tu te plairas ici!» lui lança le jeune professeur ce qui fit retourner la jeune fille.

«...M..Moi aussi...» lui répondit Alex en souriant timidement.

Alex alla s'asseoir à la table derrière Adeline et Milley. Mr Stinson commença son cours.

Il semblait être un prof sympa mais malheureusement ses cours étaient d'un ennuis considérable. Un ennui qui finit par touchées Alex après seulement quelques minutes.

La jeune fille commença a dessiner quelques ébauches sur son cahier pour éviter de s'endormir.

Derrière elle, se trouvait 2 garçons portant des vêtements rappelant l'époque victorienne, l'un d'eux avait des yeux vairons cachées par une grande mèche de cheveux blanche au pointes noires. L'autre avait des cheveux noirs de jais mi-long coupé à l'asymétrique et des yeux noirs très intense. En entrant dans la salle Alex les avait remarquées mais son regard c'était plus portée sur le brun.

S'ennuyant Alex laissa échapper un soufflement.

« Je te l'accorde c'est vrai que son cours est plutôt ennuyeux mais il a fait bien pire que ça» dit le garçon au yeux vairons en se penchant vers elle.

« Sérieusement? Il a fait pire que ça?» répondit Alex en se tournant vers le garçon

« Oh que Oui!Tu peux le croire!Et on doit supporter ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année»répondit le brun a côté des yeux vairons

« Faut voir le bon côté des choses...On sera bientôt libérer dans un an pour bonne conduite»rétorqua Alex

« Hahaha! Au fait tu es nouvelle ici non?» demanda le brun

« Oui!»répondit elle

« J'espère que tu vas te plaire ici! Au fait moi c'est Lysandre et lui c'est mon frère Leigh!» dit les yeux vairons en montrant le brun

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance! Moi c'est Alex!» répondit la jeune fille

« Ravi également!»lui répondit Leigh avec un sourire

«Moi de même!»répondit Lysandre.

Alex leur sourit et se retourna en direction du tableau noir. A ce même instant elle remarqua qu'Adeline regardait un jeune homme aux cheveux couleurs des blés et aux yeux dorées qui lui souriait. Alex fut attendrie de voir sa meilleure amie comme cela. Milley se retourna vers Alex et lui dit:

« Je sais pas toi mais je suis sure qu'il y a quelque chose entre ces deux là»

« Surement...»répondit Alex avec un petit sourire.

Leigh se penchant vers Alex et chuchota a son oreille:

« Au fait , Bienvenue a Sweet Amoris»


End file.
